Ange plein de gaieté
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE.OS. Assis dans un fauteuil de velours élimé, Remus contemplait Nymphadora. Un traditionnel TonksLupin sur fond de Baudelaire.


_Pas grand chose de neuf... En vidant mes tiroirs j'ai retrouvé ce vieil OS que j'avais écrit durant un cours de lettres particulièement passionant. Ca ne révolutionne pas l'histoire Remus Tonks mais je trouvais que le poème était très approprié... Bonne lecture !_

_Tout est à JKR évidemment (je me demande pourquoi j'écrit en core ce genre d'avertissement qui ne servent à rien tant ils sont évidents... Ah les traditions !)_

Assis dans un fauteuil au velours élimé, Remus contemplait Nymphadora. Elle discutait avec Sirius, pleine d'animation et d'entrain. De temps en temps, elle jetait un rapide coup d'oeil à celui qui l'observait si attentivement. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Comme pour vérifier que sa jeunesse et son charme avait bien l'effet escompté. Remus avait remarqué le petit manège de la jeune sorcière. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il était conscient qu'il lui plaisait. Il était également douloureusement conscient qu'elle lui plaisait. Qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour se permettre de jouer avec elle. Qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour sa propre sécurité. Il soupira. Et pourtant, Merlin, qu'elle l'attirait !

La métamorphomage éclata soudain de rire. La tête renversée en arrière elle riait à gorge déployée. Remus ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les éclats argentins qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Nymphadora... Si joyeuse... Avec ses cheveux roses, sa maladresse, et surtout ce rire... Ce rire qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ce rire qui rappelait à Remus combien elle était loin de son monde à lui. Loin de son univers parfois trop sombre, rythmé par la mesure implacable de la lune. Remus rouvrit les yeux. Dora avait cessé de rire, mais ses yeux brillaient encore de plaisir et de gaieté. Alors les mots d'un vieux poète moldu lui revinrent à l'esprit . Des mots que sa mère lui lisait autrefois en français de sa voix douce. Pour qu'il connaisse aussi son pays à elle, son monde à elle.

"Ange plein de gaieté, connaissez-vous l'angoisse,

La honte, les remords, les sanglots, les ennuis,

Et les vagues terreurs de ces affreuses nuits,

Qui compriment le coeur comme un papier qu'on froisse ?

Ange plein de gaieté, connaissez-vous l'angoisse ?"

Non. Définitivement, non. Nymphadora Tonks ne connaissait pas l'angoisse. Du moins, pas l'angoisse qui ,lui, le parcourait lorsque la lune montait dans le ciel. L'angoisse de se sentir devenir un monstre, l'angoisse de perdre le contrôle... Totalement... Et la haine. La haine puissante, forte, sans raison, la haine brutale et despotique qui détruisait tout sur son passage. A nouveau les mots retentirent.

"Ange plein de bonté, connaissez-vous la haine,

Les points crispés dans l'ombre et les larmes de fiel

Quand la Vengeance bat son infernal rappel

Et de nos facultés se fait le capitaine ?

Ange plein de bonté, connaissez-vous la haine ? "

Dora était beaucoup trop gentille, beaucoup trop... innocente pour lui. Innocente, c'était le terme exact. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle eut connu autre chose dans sa vie que ces terribles colères qui secouent parfois les enfants à qui tout sourit. Avec amusement il se rappela sa moue vexée lorsqu'il avait persisté à l'appeler par son prénom : "Appelle moi Tonks, Remus, juste Tonks ou je t'étrangle sur place!"L'énervement avait rendu ses yeux brillants. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement désirable. Depuis, il avait continué à la nommer ainsi. Juste pour voir encore une fois cette étincelle de colère qui le séduisait tant. Non, il n'était vraiment pas sérieux. Il aurait du faire une croix sur cette fille dès qu'il l'avait vue. Mais il était fasciné. Et comme un papillon qui revient sans cesse près de la lampe au risque de se brûler les ailes, il revenait toujours à elle. Même s'il courait à sa perte. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Pas même son coeur. Merlin, il était trop vieux pour aimer à nouveau. Il n'était qu'un vieil homme malade de vingt neuf années de lycanthropie. Malade de la fatigue qui l'emplissait après chaque transformation. Malade des régulières visites de contrôle à Ste Mangouste où l'attendaient des guérisseurs peu aimables. Malade de ce qu'il voyait là bas. Nymphadora, elle ne savait rien de tout ça.

"Ange plein de santé, connaissez-vous les fièvres,

Qui le long des grands murs des hospices blafards

Comme des exilés s'en vont le pied traînard

Cherchant le soleil rare et remuant les lèvres ?

Ange plein de santé, connaissez-vous les fièvres ?"

Elle n'était pas pour lui. La belle et la bête on ne voit ça que dans les contes de fées... Elle, elle méritait mieux qu'un vieillard qui vieillit. Il la regarda à nouveau. Il détailla ses lèvres pleines, l'arrondi de sa poitrine, la cambrure de ses reins, la courbe de ses hanches. Il avala difficilement. Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud. Et elle, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il détourna les yeux avant de se mettre à rougir. Mais il restait à apprendre à Remus Lupin que l'on ne regarde pas le soleil impunément... Et les formes du corps de la jeune fille restèrent imprimées pendant un instant sur la surface sensible de sa rétine. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de dissiper son embarras. Peine perdue. Et puis son regard heurta un miroir. Ce qu'il vit le dégrisa. Plus sûrement qu'une douche froide. Son reflet lui disait qu'il était fou. Complètement fou. Avec une attention presque hargneuse, il scruta tout les défauts de son visage. Les trois fines cicatrices blanches qui barraient ses joues, son nez et sa bouche. Les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux. Les cernes violacés, les cheveux gris, et surtout cet air chétif et maladif qui l' avait exaspéré durant toute son adolescence. Cet air qui mettait de la pitié en place du désir dans le regard des femmes qu'il rencontrait. A cet instant il haïssait l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il regarda la métamorphomage avec un regret mêlé d'envie.

"Ange plein de beauté connaissez-vous les rides,

Et la peur de vieillir, et ce hideux tourment

De lire la secrète horreur du dévouement

Dans des yeux où longtemps burent nos yeux avides ?

Ange plein de beauté, connaissez vous les rides ?"

Elle s'était remise à rire. Remus avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle était lumineuse et lui n'était qu'ombre. Comment aurait il pu avoir le droit de l'approcher, de la toucher, de poser ses mains sur sa peau ? Il ne la méritait pas. Il regarda la sorcière se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Pour un peu il aurait senti des larmes d'impuissance et de rage lui monter aux yeux. Mais il se calma, il se contrôla. Il savait tellement bien se contrôler songea-t-il avec ironie. C'est alors qu'il prit sa décision. Quoiqu'il se passe, il refuserait les avances de Dora. Malgré son propre désir chaque jour plus insistant. Avec un peu de chance elle ne le détesterait pas. Pas tout à fait. Avec un peu de chance il se ferait peut-être une amie. Il ne demanderai rien de plus. Et il se maîtriserait. Comme d'habitude.

"Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumières,

David mourant aurait demandé la santé

Aux émanations de ton corps enchanté

Mais de toi je n'implore, ange, que tes prières

Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumières !"

La jeune fille revint, un verre d'eau à la main. A travers les vitres grises de Square Grimmauld, le soleil étincela. Et Remus mesura combien ses résolutions seraient difficiles à tenir. Involontairement, presque inconsciemment il murmura:

-"Nymphadora.."


End file.
